leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.17 (Teamfight Tactics)
* Healing changes |Release = August , 2019 |Related = TFT 9.17 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.16b (Teamfight Tactics) |Next = V9.18 (Teamfight Tactics) }} :For the main game patch, see V9.17. Teamfight Tactics V9.17 Game ;Attack speed * Attack speed cap increased to from . ;Carousel * The first carousel now has all 2 cost units. ;Ghost Army * Ghost armies now benefit from Trait bonuses. ; * Healing reduction reduced to 80% from 100%. ;Mute * You can now mute player emotes + pings through the scoreboard. ;Tooltips * Tooltips have been updated to be more clear, and numbers scale with ability power. ;Win Streak * Added new visual effects to show off your win streak on scoreboard. Little Legends * Little Legends that get inside the initial shared draft barrier before it comes down are now booted out. Champions ; * Will no longer cast her ability at an enemy not in range. ; * Ability damage reduced to from . ; * Maximum mana reduced to 100 from 125. ; * Adjusted his interaction with : he maintains the range bonus but it now narrows his bullet spread, like a shotgun choke. ; * Base armor increased to 35 from 30. * Now always transforms at maximum mana, even if there is no one in range to knock away. ; * Ability stun and slow duration reduced to seconds from . ; * Base health increased to 500 from 450. * Maximum mana reduced to 85 from 125. * Starting mana reduced to 0 from 50. * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Second shot now scales with his attack speed. * Now correctly triggers launch attack effects ( , ) on his first auto after his dash. ; * Maximum mana reduced to 85 from 100. ; - New champion * Tier 5 . * Leaps in the air, crashing down towards the farthest enemy, them for seconds. Enemies in the path take % of their maximum health}} , and are applied a burn for 10 seconds, dealing each second and applying for the duration, reducing healing on the target. ; * Fixed her not properly knocking up her target at longer distances. ; * Maximum mana reduced to 85 from 100. * Improved her ability logic: she now looks for spots to jump to that are far away from her target. ; * Heal per tick reduced to from . ; * Fixed her spell sometimes chain hitting the same enemy. ; * Base health increased to 650 from 600. * Fixed him spawning a new Warwick if he dies mid-leap. * Fixed his ability damage scaling with his bonus attack damage. Traits ; * ** Assassins gain and . * ** Assassins gain . ; * Item disable duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * Fixed a disabled losing more crit damage than it should. * Fixed a disabled not re-enabling its effect. * Fixed a disabled not re-enabling its effect. * Fixed a disabled not re-enabling its effect. ; * Bonus resistances reduced to 50 from 60. * Heal on-hit reduced to 25 from 35. ; * Chance to gain double attack speed increased to from . ; * Dodge chance increased to from . Items ; * Life steal reduced to 40% from 50%. ; * Healing reduced to 25% from 33%. ; * Fixed it not triggering if the target of the spell died. ; * Heal reduced to 1200 from 1500. Monsters * Updated Dragon and Elder Dragon fireball VFX. Hotfixes August 29th Hotfix ; * Maximum mana increased to 200 from 150. * Starting mana increased to 150 from 100. * Base armor reduced to 80 from 100. * Ability damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. * Ability stun duration reduced to 2 seconds at all Star level from seconds. ; * Bonus armor reduced to 35 from 50. References Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes